Washi Washi Yes
by tried-to-write
Summary: Nico falls asleep during a tutoring session from Nozomi. Nozomi decides to punish Nico with her usual way but Nico unexpectedly likes it..? Slight NozoNico with a bit of NicoMaki and NozoEli if you squint.


The clubroom was dead silent except for the occasional clicking sounds coming from the mouse of the computer. Honoka and Hanayo were eagerly researching on other school idols with the computer, Maki was relaxing in a chair reading some light novel that was recommended to her by one of her classmates (yes, she does have friends outside µ's), Umi was playing an intense game of shogi with Eli, Kotori was diligently sketching some new designs for costumes and Rin was playing a rhythm game on her phone with her earpiece in, her face twisted into one of great focus. The only ones missing were Nico and Nozomi. Nozomi had volunteered to tutor Nico when she found out that the latter had failed her Math test, _again_, much to Nico's protest.

The peaceful silence was broken when the door burst open violently. Everyone jumped in surprise. Hanayo accidentally clicked on an ad on the website, Maki's book slipped out of her fingers onto the floor, Umi was jolted from her immense concentration and knocked the shogi board over, Eli scrambling to put back the shogi pieces that flew to her side of the table, Kotori ripped her paper while erasing an error and Rin cried out in utter despair, "Nooo! I almost got my full combo nya!" They all turned to glare at the cause of the disruption.

All of these were ignored by an obviously distressed Nico who stood at the doorway. Signs of having sprinted there showed in the way her hair stuck out in all directions, her wrinkled uniform, the sweat dripping down from her forehead and her heavy panting. She bolted into the room and immediately slammed the door shut, quickly trying to lock it. Her hands fumbled through her pockets in search of the keys. _Left pocket, empty. Right pocket, also empty_. A look of horror and despair marred her features when she realized that she had left the clubroom keys in her bag back in the classroom. She took a quick glance around the room to search for a hiding place and hurriedly leapt under the table while gesturing wildly to the rest of the members to keep their mouths shut. Everyone just looked at her with bewildered faces.

Seconds later, the door opened again, albeit more gently, and Nozomi entered the room with a haunting smile that spelled imminent death for a certain twin-tailed third year.

"Hey guys, do ya'll know where Nicocchi is?"

Everyone stiffly shook their heads.

"It isn't good to lie y'know?"

Nozomi made an even more terrifying face and made groping gestures with her hands. Everyone froze and cold sweat dripped down their faces.

Honoka was the first to break, having been victim of the infamous Washi Washi Max way too many times that she could almost _feel _those vicious hands harshly violating her chest. She abruptly stood up, her chair scraping noisily against the floor, and pointed to the table.

"She's under the table, sir!"

"Honoka, you traitor!"

"Shit, I didn't mean to!"

"Nicocchi?" Nozomi's tone held no shred of humanity in it and Nozomi reached down under the table and roughly grabbed her up from the arm. Everyone said a silent prayer for Nico.

"Ow ow! You don't have to pull so hard!"

The grip on her arm tightened.

"Well, it's because a certain Super Idol Nico-nii decided that it was a good idea to fall asleep while being specially tutored by me, otherwise we would still be in the classroom peacefully studying and you wouldn't be failing your tests." Nozomi answered accusingly.

"W-well t-that's because..." Nico could not think of a good comeback, probably because she was scared shitless. So, she did the only thing that only she would do in this kind of situation.

She held out her hands beside her face, her thumb, index finger and pinky finger pointing outwards, and said in a clearly strained overly cutesy voice,

"Nico nico nii~"

Everyone facepalmed at Nico's apparent stupidity. Something in Nozomi snapped and she roughly grabbed Nico's breasts to carry out her infamous Washi Washi Max. However, nobody expected what Nico would do next.

Nozomi squeezed Nico's breasts as hard as she could. Instead of letting out a scream of agony, Nico let out a moan of... _pleasure?_

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock. Even Nozomi was stunned speechless for once. Her grasp on Nico's chest started to loosen a bit.

All of a sudden, Nico grabbed Nozomi's hands and kept it firmly on her chest. Nico spoke in a soft tone and gave a slightly lustful version of puppy dog eyes,

"Nozomi... I-it feels really good, can you do it again?"

Everyone's thoughts were the same. _What the fuck, Nico?_

Nozomi tried to pull her hands away this time but Nico continued to hold them firmly against her breasts. Nozomi struggled even harder to pull her hands away but a part of her secretly desired to squeeze those soft petite breasts that were so different from her own huge ones again to hear the cute moan that was let out from her fellow third year's mouth. After a while of futile struggling, Nozomi gradually stopped her efforts to get away and even almost gave in to Nico's unusual request when someone interrupted their (sort of) moment.

"W-w-wait a minute. Nico-chan, you don't actually want her to touch you again, d-do you?" Maki stuttered her disapproval with this NozoNico pairing.

"Y-yeah, a-and Nozomi, you don't actually want to t-touch her again, right?" Eli voiced out her agreement with Maki on this, in her opinion, horrible pairing.

Hearing their reactions to the situation, Nozomi snapped out of her breast-induced trance and quickly removed her hands from Nico's slackened grip while she was still distracted by the two.

She absentmindedly muttered out, "I'm going to the toilet..." and promptly left the room, all the while staring disbelievingly at her hands, mouth agape. Everyone stared at her leaving before Eli spluttered out, "I n-need to go to the toilet too!" and quickly went to chase after her best friend, the slam of the door after she left resonating throughout the otherwise silent room. Everyone turned to gawk at Nico, their questioning gazes demanding an answer to what the heck just happened.

To everyone's surprise, Nico burst into laughter, slapping her thigh.

"Oh my god, that was so hilarious! I think I'm even crying!" She wiped imaginary tears from her eyes as she continued to guffaw loudly. Even after her stomach started to hurt from laughing too much, she still didn't stop. Everyone just stared confusedly at her. After a while, Nico calmed down slightly although she was still giggling a bit and spoke up again.

"Oh man, you should have seen your faces! You guys had this really WTF face, I wish I brought a camera! I should really consider becoming an actress in the future!" Nico burst out in laughter again after finishing her mini speech.

It took a few moments for the meaning of Nico's words to sink into their brains and Maki was the first to react.

"What the hell were you thinking? Don't scare me like that, you idiot!"

Maki slammed her thick novel on Nico's head and stomped out of the room.

"Ow! What was that for?" Nico exclaimed, rubbing her head tenderly where it had been hit. She walked out of the room and went to find Maki to find out what her damn problem was.

Everyone else sweat-dropped.

* * *

**Bonus: **

Eli found Nozomi in the nearby toilet. She was staring blankly at her hands while muttering incoherently to herself and would occasionally curl her fingers together as if she was grabbing something round. Just as Eli decided to reach out to ask Nozomi what was wrong, she heard her say in a quiet whisper, "So soft…"

Eli deflated and looked down at her own chest.

_I wonder if it's possible to make them smaller…_

* * *

**_A/N:_** What did I just write even. Lolidk the idea just came to me randomly and I decided hey why not. This story isn't meant to be serious in any way :D

P.S. The title is an example of my horrible naming skills.


End file.
